


[Podfic] Sky Full of Stars

by Annapods, cookiemom6067, DuendeVerde4, litrapod (litra), TheArcher



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Slash, Space Geek, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiemom6067/pseuds/cookiemom6067, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4/pseuds/DuendeVerde4, https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArcher/pseuds/TheArcher
Summary: A space geek Tony.





	[Podfic] Sky Full of Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sky Full of Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122715) by [Wordlesswriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordlesswriter/pseuds/Wordlesswriter). 



this was recorded for the Podfic Polygon 2018 challenge. 

Annapods chose the story,  
Cookiemom6067 recorded it,  
TheArcher edited it,  
Litra did the cover,  
and Duendeverde4 added music.  
Music: Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven, and Spaceship by Kesha.

(As this story is more tony focoused, i felt spaceship was more suited for it. Besides it's a beautiful song! BUT, if you're feeling Steve/Tony feels after listening to this, i recommend listening to The Moon song by Karen O and Ezra Koening :D )

Download it [ here on dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/5ijnmlz9ncumwb3/Sky%20Full%20Of%20Stars.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
